Untitled
by Reivn
Summary: Temporarily on Hiatus
1. Prologue 1 The Refusal

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other of the characters in this story, they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi and others.

This is a Rei/Usagi fic...so if you don't like them I don't suggest you read this. If you can be bothered, I would like to know wat ppl think, thanks, hope you like and cya!

**Prologue (Part 1)**

**The refusal**

Princess Serenity was on her way to Mar's Temple on the far side of the palace. Serenity wasn't exactly sure, but she had a slight idea, but it seemed as though ever since she had told Mars that she would be accepting Prince Endymions proposal, Mars had been locked up in her temple more, spending most of her time in front of the sacred fire. Serenity had a feeling she knew what was wrong with the Mars, which made things slightly worse. Indeed Serenity would be agreeing to marry Prince Endymion...but she did not love him, as much as she tries to persuade her heart to, she just could not love him. Whenever she spent time with Endymion, her mind would always start to wonder to the fiery princess...but she would still accept the proposal because, as Luna had reminded her many times, "Your marriage will bond earth to the moon kingdom". So she would marry...but if she was right, it would be so much harder to go through with it. So she was torn in two, torn between her heart and her mind. Her heart told her that she loved Mars, and if Mars returned her feelings, her happiness would be with her, but then her mind reminded her that this bond between the earth and moon was most important, everyone expected it, as well as her mother...and the last thing Serenity wished to do was to go against her mothers wishes. So if she was right...and Mars did return her feelings, should she tell her, or keep in locked up?

So deep in thought she was, Serenity didn't even notice her mother walking beside her.

"Your heart."

Startled by the sudden noise, Serenity stopped and took at step back, then realizing it was her mother, continued walking along side her. "Sorry mother, I hadn't noticed you were beside me"

"I know, you seemed to be in deep thought. But such deep thoughts for something that should be so simple. Listen to heart and you can never go wrong. Two things you need to remember darling, first, your heart is never wrong, and second, I love you for who you are, and that will never change no matter what you decide". And with that, the Queen walked away without a backwards glance at her daughter.

Still slightly shocked by her mother's words, Serenity continued her walk to the temple. 'Could she really know about my feelings for Mars? Or does she think I love Endymion? Follow my heart'. With her mothers words still in mind, Serenity made her decision. "Yes mother, I will follow my heart".

Now standing in front of the temple doors, her heart began to race 'Calm down, your following your heart, everything will be ok'. Stepping closer to the doors, she noticed that they were slightly open...she could hear voices, but couldn't hear what they were saying, Serenity knew it wasn't very princess like to eavesdrop, but she had never grown out of her curiosity. Opening the door a bit more, she could tell the voices were coming from the room at the end of the hall where the sacred fire was, entering and tip toeing closer, she had just got to the first door of the corridor when the door at the end of the corridor began to open, being as quick and silent as possible, she slipped through the door beside her and left the door open a crack so she could still hear. Now she could hear them perfectly well, it was Mars and...Endymion. 'What is the prince doing here?'

Mars was making her way to the temple doors "I've heard enough, I believe it's time you left".

"No Mars, maybe you should be the one to leave, YOU are the only person who could possibly get in the way of me marrying the Princess".

Serenity could now see Mars through the crack, and the hatred in her eyes scared her more than anything she had ever seen before.

"For your information PRINCE" Mars anger was really beginning to show, her aura was starting to glow red like the few times when Serenity had seen Mars go into a quite difficult battle. "The princess has already made her decision" then turning so Endymion couldn't see or hear her, she said in a whisper that even Serenity was not sure she heard "My love for her does not matter"

With a slightly smug look on his face, Endymion stepped closer to Mars "I still think you should leave, staying here will only cause you pain"

Mars hand flew up and pointed straight at Endymion heart, on her palm formed a ball of fire. Endymion stepped back quickly. Mars took a deep breathe and let the ball of fire slowly return into her. "Don't pretend for even a second that you give a damn whether I'm in pain or not, you just want me gone so you can be absolutely sure that if Serenity needs anyone, she'll come to you and not me."

With that smug grin back on his face, he looked Mars straight in the eyes "If she has already made her decision, she wouldn't go to you anyway" He was getting to her, and they both knew it.

Having heard quite enough, Serenity opened the door and stepped out. "I believe that that is more than enough Endymion"

"Princess, ah, we were just talking about you, Mars was telling me that you have reached a decision" Trying not to look to nervous, Endymion slowly approached Serenity.

"Yes, I heard exactly what Mars said". Turning to Mars, she said "I need to have a word with you Mars, but I would like to speak with Endymion first"

"Will I be receiving a response to my proposal Serenity?"

"She is not yet your wife so address her by the proper manner prince!" The look on Mar's face made Endymion take another step back, but Serenity stepped forward and put her hand on Mars Shoulder.

"I'll try not to take too long"

Turning to Serenity, Mars nodded "I'll be waiting by the sacred fire your highness" stepping back to bow, Mars then turned and walked into the room in which she and the prince had come from.

Making her way to the temple doors with Endymion in close step behind "Perhaps it would be best if we went outside" Opening the door, both Endymion and Serenity stepped outside and Serenity closed the door behind them.

"You've reached a decision?"

"Indeed I have...it was not easy, even though the answer was staring me straight in the face" Turning she smiled to the prince, "But it seems as always, a few words from my mother helped to make things clear"

'The queen talked to her, that must mean she's going to say yes' At this thought a huge grin crossed Endymions face.

Serenity's smile slowly faded as she turned to face Endymion. "I will not marry you"

"Wh...what? But...I thought..."

"Marriage is a very serious matter, and for us, even more so as it would bind our homes... but marriage revolves around love, at least I believe it should... and I'm willing to extend my friendship to you, but I do not love you. I'm sorry Prince, I have made my decision and I will not marry you." Suddenly Serenity felt something from the temple, as if it was radiating with energy, and that could only mean one thing 'Mars!' "Now if you would excuse me, I need to speak with Mars urgently." Not waiting for a response, Serenity turned and walked back into the temple.


	2. Prologue 2 Reaching Too Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other of the characters in this story, they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi and others.

This is a Rei/Usagi ficâ€so if you don't like them I don't suggest you read this. If you can be bothered, I would like to know wat ppl think, thanks, hope you like and cya!

**Prologue (Part 2)**  
Reaching Too Deep

Turning to Serenity, Mars nodded "I'll be waiting by the sacred fire your highness" stepping back to bow, Mars then turned and walked into the room in which she and the prince had come from.

Closing the door behind her, Mars leaned against it for a few seconds taking deep breathes. Then pulling herself up, she walked past the sacred fire, and through the wall behind it. She suddenly felt so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she would find no comfort there, only nightmares. So she sat at the edge of the bed, leaned forward and put her head in her hands. 'Oh god... she's going to accept that bastard's proposal...he'll probably even convince her to make me leave...' That thought made she stomach flip and she ran to her bathroom. She sat over the toilet for a few seconds before the remnants of her last meal came up. Wiping her mouth and pushing away the hair now plastered to her face by her sweat, she got up on her now shaking legs, and using the wall to hold her up moved back towards her room.

Being able to hold herself up without the wall again, she walked over to her mirror. Looking at herself, memories of all the fun times she had had with her love began to come back. 'Now I will have truly lost you' but instead of becoming sick, anger began to stir inside her. 'And it's all because of him...because of him...damn youâ€damn you!'

Looking at the mirror again, she no longer saw herself anymore, now he was standing there, with that smug look. "It's all your fault...all...your...fault...Do you hear me! DAMN YOU!!!!" Raising her hands up, she dug down as far as should could, to every bit of energy she had in her, and let it all out at that one image.

Her energy struck the mirror, which cracked, and then the energy bounced off to all walls. Mirror on the floor, Mars just stood there for a second, and looked at the pieces of mirror scattered on the floor. Then her legs couldn't hold her up anymore, and she fell to the ground. Eyes still open, she watched as the room slowly began to blur...and then started to darken. 'I'm sorry my princess' She had dug to deep, and she knew it, she used every energy source she could find...even that of her life source. 'Nothing can save me now, nothing except...' And then everything went black and she knew no more.  
  
**ok, i know that was a bit short but...yeah, and don't expect the next part to be up for a few weeks, i hv preliminaries starting tomorrow so i hv to wait till they finish, thanks to those ppl who commented on the first part! hope u like this part too!**


	3. Prologue 3 The Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other of the characters in this story, they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi and others.

This is a Rei/Usagi fic...so if you don't like them I don't suggest you read this. If you can be bothered, I would like to know wat ppl think, thanks, hope you like and cya!

**Prologue (Part 3)  
The Confession**

"Now if you would excuse me, I need to speak with Mars urgently." Not waiting for a response, Serenity turned and walked back into the temple.

As soon as Serenity had closed the temple doors behind her, she ran to the sacred fire room, whatever happened, Serenity knew it couldn't be good. 'Dammit! Mars, you better be alright!' But as she entered the room, she was surprised to find that it was empty. 'But I know I felt her...' Calling out "Mars!" She began to search the room; she even looked under a pillow on the couch before realizing that she wouldn't be there. Standing up right, she took one last look around the room before closing her eyes to concentrating. After a few seconds pause, she opened her eyes again. 'Shit, she must be in her room, I can't feel her anywhere'.

Each senshi had a secret room, one that only they, and The Queen herself, knew where it was. These rooms were also protected by some of the strongest magic The Queen possessed. The Queen designed one room for every senshi, putting defensive walls up on all sides. Nothing in the room could be damaged unless by the people inside and nothing could leave it. The senshi had even tried a few times, to throw power at the room, and see if anyone outside felt it, but no one ever did.

'But then, how was I able to sense her before? Unless she went into the room after I felt her?' Beginning to worry, Serenity started to move around the room, maybe something could help her to find the room. 'I wish mother would have told me where those rooms were, and then I could have been...' But the rest of her thought was lost, when Serenity heard...no, when she felt Mars, as if she was right next to her 'I'm sorry my princess'.

Whirling around to face the sacred fire, Serenity yelled out "Mars!" but nothing came, nonetheless with her panic growing quickly, she stepped closer to the firer, hoping for some sign. Then as she was looking into the fire...she looked through it, and felt rather than saw, something on the wall behind it. Moving quickly, she walked towards the wall, and with just a moments hesitation, she put her hand up in front of her, and walked through the wall.

'Oh my, it's beautiful.' Mars room was like nothing else she had ever seen before, but her astonishment faded in a second, as her eyes lay upon a motionless body lying on the floor.

Throwing herself onto the floor next to Mars, she lifted her into her arms. "Mars" She shook her, but nothing happened, tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision but she shook them away. "Mars...wake up, please Mars" Pulling herself closer to Mars, she whispered "Please Mars...I need you... I...I...I love you..."

* * *

Hey there peeps, this prologoue seems to be getting longer and longer to me, originally I planned it to be one long piece, but then I put it into parts, was only meant to be two parts at the start...then 4... now it's 5, I think that'll be it though, then I can start on the rest, well, I've already done the first chapter, I just need to finish this prologue. blinks and these parts seem to be getting smaller and smaller...

Well I hope you ppl are liking this, I should have this prologue finished by the end of next week, exams are over and I hv two weeks holidays, so I'll have plenty of time to work on it.Well cya ppl!


	4. Prologue 4 An Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any other of the characters in this story, they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi and others.

This is a Rei/Usagi fic…so if you don't like them I don't suggest you read this. If you can be bothered, I would like to know wat ppl think, thanks, hope you like and cya!

**Prologue (Part 4)  
An Unexpected Reunion**

She had no idea how much time had passed, minutes, hours? There was absolutely nothing to help her... But really, there was absolutely nothing anyway. Mars couldn't see anything anywhere, everyway she turned to look, all she could see was black. Even when she waved her hand around in front of her face, still saw couldn't see anything. 'Where am I?'. Her mind was a blur, she had vague memories of what happened. 'Am I dead? Is this what death is really like?'

She continued walking, how long it took, she had no idea, but after a time she finally saw a light. Walking closer to it, quite to her surprise, she saw a figure, standing there, facing what look like some kind of door but to what, she didn't know.

As she neared the figure turned around, and Mars had to stop at who she saw in front of her. A beautiful woman, just about a head taller than herself, with sleek, long black hair. With deep purple eyes which made her think that she was looking into a mirror at first.

"M...mother?" She couldn't believe it, it had been so many years, 'how is this possible?' Without really thinking, she threw herself into the arms of her mother.

"Yes honey, it's me" Mars' mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a tight hug. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever come".

With tears in her eyes, Mars looked up at her mother. "You knew I was coming?"

"Yes, but that is not a story for now."

"But..."

"We don't have much time" Mars stepped back out of her mothers embrace, a look of confusion on her face. "You decide how to live your life, but as time has passed while I waited for you to come, I have seen many pass through this door" She waved her arm at the door behind, and with a small sigh she continued "Those who pass with most regret are the ones who never gave themselves a chance at love, they pass knowing that they will never know if they could have truly been happy" Placing her hand on her daughters cheek, she looked into those eyes which almost reflected her perfectly. "I was given a choice" Taking a step back she put her hand out into front of her, palm facing up, and slowly a ball of light appeared to float right above. "I could have a second chance at life, or I could give you a second chance at life and love"

"Mum... no... you can't..."

"Yes I can, this is my decision and mine alone, and I choose you, don't make the mistake of never taking a chance, even if it seems to be a one in a million, or even billion shot, take the chance, because you don't want to go through this door with never knowing."

The light suddenly began to shine brighter. Rei tried to reach out for her mother but she seemed just out of reach. "Live your life as I could not, I love you my darling, and I always will" The light seemed to get brighter and brighter and just as Mars tips of her hands found her mothers, it disappeared leaving her in darkness once again.


	5. Notice

Just a little notice to anyone who was reading this, while writing the last chapter I realized that if I did, I would give away the rest of the story… which really isn't ne good, so it's on hiatus until I finish Altered Destinies, then maybe I'll come back and finish, sorry to anyone who was reading this.


End file.
